


Welcome to Falsettoland, Elle!

by ellewoods (rosydame)



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Legally Blonde - All Media Types
Genre: Halloween, Other, decorations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosydame/pseuds/ellewoods
Summary: halloween is an opportunity to be creative!





	Welcome to Falsettoland, Elle!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Kveller Article

Elle Woods was keen on applying traditional Jewish traditions into her lifestyle, but she wasn’t going let traditions change the holidays that she celebrates. The platinum blonde lawyer, magazine editor placed her box of Halloween decorations on the kitchen table as Marvin gave her a slight roll of the eye.

“You brought home props from a photoshoot? That’s low even for you!” He spoke, arching an eyebrow. “What are you doing with those piece of shit anyways?

Elle faced the wall and huffed before she turned her head to face him. “Decorating.” She immediately responded. “I wanted to get in the Halloween spirit.”

He shook his head, thinking that Emmett didn’t inform Elle again. “You do know that we don’t go all out for Halloween, right?” He carefully told her. This got Elle utterly confused. She knew that Emmett didn’t mind her decorating, but what can you do? When his brother is just going to put his input on everything that you do around the place.

Marvin took a peak into Elle’s box. It was filled with plastic skulls, plastic pumpkins, fake blood, and door signs. “This is too much.” He added when he saw the fake blood inside.

Elle placed a hand on his shoulder. “Emmett doesn’t mind it, Mars.” She insisted. “Help me decorate.” The blonde pouted as she fluttered her eyelashes. “Please? It’s going to be fun.”

“Well, Emmett did say that we have to get along, instead of calling each other Trophy Wife and Plaid Shirt Faker.” He shrugged.

Elle nodded.

“But no, fake blood.” He added.

“Sure… Plaid Shirt Faker!”

“Thank goodness, Trophy Wife!”


End file.
